kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser
Bowser is a main ally in Trooper Village Stories and the deuteragonist of Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. He also made a minor appearance in Strawberry Getaway. Bowser is a large, powerful, fire-breathing Koopa who lead the Koopa Troop. He later became an ally to Trooper Village and one of Kirby Bulborb's closest friends. He is also the second Mayor of Trooper Village. Appearance Bowser's most recognisable features are his spiked shell, red mane, and spiked cuffs, which have been prominent features of Bowser in all of his appearances. Personality Bowser's personality varies in his appearances. In Classic Kirby Origins, Bowser is the main antagonist and the brutal and destructive leader of the Koopa Troop, who struck fear into his opponents. In Trooper Village Stories, Bowser started out as a minor ally and a member of the Rebel Alliance. He then became an antagonist again, joining the Demon Team. While more relaxed than he was in Classic Kirby Origins, Bowser was still somewhat ruthless and destructive. However, after he became a main ally, Bowser was no longer brutal and destructive, and instead started to show amusing and funny sides of himself. His deep love of Monika and his devotion to her prevents him from appreciating other waifus, as shown when he told Kirby that "Sayori is obviously the worst girl" and disagreed with Nicole that "Sayori and Natsuki are the best girls". Like Kirby and Nicole, Bowser cares deeply for his friends and family. History Classic Kirby Origins Bowser first appeared in the Classic Kirby Origins episode "Downfall Of Steve", in which he was seen terrorising some defenceless Pikmin. However, he was defeated by Steve with the help of his deadly swords. Trooper Village Stories Bowser's first appearance in Trooper Village Stories was in Stormtrooper Village Stories as a member of the Rebel Alliance. His second appearance was in Underhut's Revenge: The Skeletonal Round Two, as one of the demons in Underhut's Demon Team. After Makuta's death, Bowser became a member of the Agents of Dadsuki. Ironically he became a fan of Doki Doki Literature Club not long afterwards, but hid his love for it from Dadsuki so he wouldn't get killed. Bowser was later known for his love of Doki Doki Literature Club and Monika, as well as his hatred of Sayori, in the episode Breadbugs. Towards the end of the episode, he apologised to Kirby for what he said about Sayori, admitting he actually liked her a lot, and played him his rendition of Your Reality. Kirby forgave him and they became friends. Bowser then quit the Agents of Dadsuki (along with King Dedede) and joined the heroes. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening After the death of Mayor R Bulborb, Bowser became the second mayor of Trooper Village. He also married Monika and got a job at Nicole's Manga Store. During the final battle, Dark Bowser kills Nicole and fatally wounds the other members of the Natsuki Protection Force (except Bowser). With everyone else in the Natsuki Protection Force either dead or critically injured, Bowser is the only one who can defeat his doppelganger. Bowser manages to give his shadowy doppelganger the final blows, killing him and putting an end to Dadsuki's organisation once and for all. After the events of Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, Bowser and Monika continued to run Trooper Village and started a family. Abilities Incredible Strength Bowser has shown on several occasions that he can use his increased size and strength as an advantage in battle. Fire Breath Bowser's greatest asset over his enemies is his ability to breathe devastating streams of fire, including fireballs that will occasionally home in on enemies and chase them down. Immunity His near immunity and the fact that he always recovers from his defeats is another hallmark of his capabilities. Teleport Technique Bowser has a teleport technique which he frequently uses against his enemies. Self-Awareness Like his wife, Bowser has self-awareness and frequently breaks the fourth wall. Expert Pianoist Shortly before the events of Breadbugs, Bowser became an excellent pianist with the help of Monika. His favourite song to play is Your Reality. Bowser EX One of Bowser's more bizarre abilities. He can turn into a girl that resembles Monika, but is the height of Natsuki. During this form, Bowser's typical orange fire is replaced with blue fire. This fire can be emitted either through their mouth (like normal Bowser), or through their hands. Additionally, at max power, Bowser EX can use rainbow fire. Bowser EX also has minor deletion powers. These deletion powers are more powerful than Callum's (who is only capable of deleting GoAnimate things), but not as powerful as Monika's. They can also revive anything they delete. Bowser EX's outfit can vary depending on what Bowser is wearing at the time of transformation. For example, if Bowser is wearing a bow like Sayori's, Bowser EX's typical bow will be replaced with that bow. Notes * ]]Bowser's personality and catchphrases are based on the Bowser from ElectricalBeast's Super Mario 64 Let's Play. * Bowser was known to having an undying hatred towards Sayori, due to the fact that, in the bad ending, she took Monika’s personality when you delete her and it freaked him out. However, Bowser eventually stopped hating Sayori. * Coincidentally, in RadicalSoda's Doki Doki Literature Club episode, the protagonist is named Bowser. In the same video, Yuri keeps making Undertale references, unintentionally foreshadowing another character. * Originally, Bowser was supposed to die during the final battle with Cyber Captain Olimar/Dark Bowser, and Monika would've avenged him by trapping Dark Bowser in an infinite death loop with her Stand. However, due to the "infinite death loop" being too similar to Diavolo's fate at the hands of Giorno Giovanna in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, this was scrapped and Bowser was spared his fate and survived. * Bowser being in love with Monika was inspired by Kirby Bulborb while playing act 3 of Doki Doki Literature Club. * Bowser's favourite song is Your Reality. Category:Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Living Characters Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Classic Kirby Origins Category:Main Protagonists Category:Otakus Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Characters that love manga Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Demon Team Category:Good turns evil Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Musicians Category:Others/Strange Powers Category:Married Characters Category:Evil turns good Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Space Western Olimar Category:Strawberry Getaway Category:Main Allies Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Dimensional Backtravel Diamond Users Category:Agents of Dadsuki Category:Dedede's Manga Store Category:Mayors of Trooper Village Category:Fans of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Griffin Street